


My Little Prince

by oursinsdefineus



Category: F4 Thailand (TV), F4 Thailand (TV) RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursinsdefineus/pseuds/oursinsdefineus
Summary: Kavin straightened his collar and picked his basket back up. “Where’s Gorya?” He asked, walking towards the man he hadn’t seen in four years after he fucked off to Paris with his beloved wife without so much of a word goodbye. Not even after he and Thyme---Kavin halted his thoughts right there.(an AU of the GMMTV Meteor Garden they plan on showing in 2021)
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Sarawat Guntithanon/Tine Teepakorn, Thyme/Kavin
Comments: 97
Kudos: 264





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Bright and Win as much as the next fujoshi (I mean, the 12 fanfics I've written about Sarawatine is proof) but how fast GMMTV decided to announce a new (non-BL) project for both of them leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I love them and will support them in whatever they do but that doesn't mean I won't fucking ship their Meteor Garden characters to the end of the fucking world.
> 
> Disclaimer: My favorite iteration of Meteor Garden is the original --- Japan's Hana Yori Dango with Matsumoto Jun and Inoue Mao (yes, I am aware that the 2001 Taiwan version was filmed first) so I'll be basing most of my information from that. There are a lot of parallels between HYD, BOF, and Meteor Garden so it probably doesn't matter. I don't even know how long this fic is going to be (or if it's ever going to expanded from being a one shot), but I needed it out of my system.
> 
> Side note: I'm assuming Thyme is Domyouji/Dao Ming Si, Ren is Rui/Hua Ze Lei, Kavin is Soujiro/Ximen Yan, and MJ is Akira/Feng Meizuo. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kavin was startled out of his daze by a shrill cry from the next aisle over, causing him to drop the bottle of yogurt drink he was holding. He crouched down to pick up the fallen bottle and saw a small child screaming his little lungs out through the space in between the shelves.

_I wonder where his mom is._

He straightened up and tossed the drink inside his basket. Rounding the corner, he approached the child and adjusted his glasses.

“Hi little man. Are you okay?”

The child – with shockingly familiar curly hair -- turned to him with teary eyes and raised both arms. “Papa!”

“I’m not your papa---”

“Papa!” The child started screaming again.

Kavin sighed and put down his groceries, picking the child up with one arm, the other rubbing soothing circles on his back. The boy sniffled loudly and buried his face in Kavin’s neck, snot dribbling down the collar of the Burberry shirt he was wearing.

“You’re ruining my designer shirt, _mon bébé_.”

“ _Non.”_

Kavin’s eyes widened as he tried to pull the boy away. “That’s cute. You speak French.”

“Of course he does.” A cool voice drawled from behind him.

Kavin spun around and found himself looking into the eyes of an old friend.

“Hello, K.”

“Thyme…” Kavin whispered. He felt his heartbeat quicken in his chest.

The boy unlatched himself from Kavin’s neck and started wriggling in his arms. “Papa!” Kavin put him down gently and watched him run towards Thyme, the older male sweeping him up with a smile on his face.

“Don’t run from your _au pair_ like that, _mon petit prince_.”

“Okay,” The boy mumbled in Thai, hiding in Thyme’s neck the way he did to Kavin’s.

“He looks just like me, doesn’t he?”

Kavin straightened his collar at the question and picked his basket back up. “Where’s Gorya?” He asked, walking towards the man he hadn’t seen in four years after he fucked off to Paris with his beloved _wife_ without so much of a word goodbye. Not even after they--- Kavin halted his thoughts right there.

_We promised never to talk about that._

Thyme shrugged delicately and pressed a soft kiss to his son’s temple. “Probably gallivanting in Vienna with Ren.”

“You let your wife loose in a foreign country with another man?” _With Ren, of all people?_ Kavin thought incredulously. _You fought tooth and nail for that girl and you’re just going to let her go?_

“Ex-wife.” Thyme corrected.

Kavin was shocked. “You divorced Gorya?”

Thyme’s mouth pressed tightly into a line. “She did her part. She gave me Julien. I gave her freedom.”

Kavin felt angry for his friend. Yes, he was mad at Thyme for choosing a girl over them – _him_ – and fighting with Ren for the better part of the last two years he was in Thailand, while he and MJ tried to hold down the fort of their rapidly disintegrating friendship. But for Gorya to just up and leave---

“And that freedom just happened to be with Ren?”

Thyme shrugged again, as if the thought of his wife with another man didn't bother him. "She gave up full custody so I let her do what she wants.”

“I guess the alimony doesn’t hurt either.” Kavin replied acidly. He knew how divorces worked in their circle. The rather large dent in his father’s fortune came from paying three alimonies for two ex-wives.

Thyme laughed emptily at the comment. “Yes, the alimony… well. She and Ren won’t be wanting for much anytime soon.”

Kavin was silent. How could things be so different in just a few years? He kept in touch with MJ, of course. It was nice having the boss of the biggest underground crime syndicate as your best friend. But he hadn’t heard from Thyme or Ren since they both went abroad. He knew Thyme and Gorya got married before they left for Paris… he didn’t hear about the baby or the divorce though.

 _“Master Thyme!_ ” Thyme and Kavin looked away from each other as they saw Julien’s nanny running towards them, a pram in one hand and a baby bag slung over one shoulder. “I’m so sorry, he just ran off ---”

“Take him to the car,” Thyme said coldly, almost stopping the woman in her tracks with a disapproving glare.

“Yes, sir,” she said quietly, taking the sleeping boy and buckling him in the black pram. She left without another word.

“Fire her.” Kavin said, the moment the woman was out of earshot. “It’s too bad, though. She’s cute.”

“How’s Yuki?” Thyme interrupted, a dark look in his eyes as he stared at Kavin.

Kavin had been expecting this question. He briefly tried to date his father’s very cute Japanese student while Thyme and Ren were duking it out over Gorya but… it didn’t go anywhere. Nothing ever did --- not since he and Thyme—Kavin coughed. “She’s in Japan. Why?”

“Just… curious.” Thyme checked the time on his Patek before looking back up at Kavin. “Drinks at my place? For old time’s sake.”

Kavin nodded slowly, taking out his phone from his pocket. “I’ll call MJ.”

Thyme’s hand shot up to wrap around his wrist.

“Don’t.” He said, grip firm around Kavin’s LV bracelet. “Call him tomorrow.” He dropped his hand to Kavin’s fingers and with a soft breath, threaded their fingers together.

Kavin sighed and pocketed his phone, tightening his own fingers around Thyme’s. “Fine.”

Thyme sent him a soft, guarded smile, and tugged him towards the exit, Kavin’s yogurt drinks forgotten on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off. Wow. I didn't expect the reaction everyone had to the first chapter. I know a lot of you are feeling upset at the sudden announcement of Meteor Garden, plus Win's demotion to a supporting role, and I'm happy this story was able to offer you some sort of escape or relief.
> 
> I'll be honest, I haven't really thought this particular story through and the updates may be scarce while I work on finishing my other fic. However, it has been updated to a WIP instead of a one-shot, so yay for that!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented on the first chapter, I'll try to reply to everyone!

Kavin watched as Thyme put Julien to bed, whispering softly to the little boy and giving him a kiss on the forehead. He had a lot of questions for Thyme --- questions he didn’t know he wanted the answers to. As much as Kavin wanted to call himself Thyme’s friend, he wasn’t -- not anymore after what happened between them.

Kavin closed his eyes as he leant against the wall, listening to Thyme tell Julien a bedtime story --- The Little Prince, in the original French translation.

He recalled the last time he saw Thyme.

_“What?” Kavin muttered, as Thyme turned to stare at him from the top of his glass._

_“I saw you with Yuki.”_

_Kavin raised an eyebrow and sipped his own drink. “So?”_

_“I thought you were done dating your father’s leftovers.” Thyme had an accusatory tone in his voice._

_Kavin downed the rest of his drink. “What’s it to you? You’ve been pretty busy with Gorya and Ren. How the hell do you even have time to think about my lovelife?” Kavin reached for the bottle of wine on the table and felt Thyme grab his wrist._

_“She’s not a good fit.”_

_Kavin ripped his arm away sharply and glared at Thyme. “That’s rich, coming from you.”_

_“Gorya isn’t—”_ like the others _._

_“Yes, she is,” Kavin interrupted roughly. “She will **never** deserve you.”_

_Thyme was silent for a few minutes. Kavin continued drinking until his head felt fuzzy and light._

_“Who deserves me, then?” Thyme asked Kavin finally, fingers clenching and unclenching on the white tablecloth. “You?”_

_Kavin ignored him, and the feeling of heaviness settling in his chest._

_“Kavin. Look at me.”_

_Thyme reached for Kavin’s chin and gently turned his face towards him. “Who deserves me, K?”_

**_Don’t tempt me, Thyme._ **

_“Answer me,” Thyme pressed, their breaths mingling at how close they were to each other._

_Kavin bit his lip as he tossed the glass he was holding to the carpeted floor, dark red wine spilling across the expanse of white. He could blame his actions on the alcohol later, when he was sober. Kavin surged forward and captured Thyme’s lips in a rough kiss, one hand coming up Thyme’s neck to tug him closer._

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Kavin’s eyes snapped open. Thyme was standing in front of him, suit jacket gone, collar unbuttoned.

“My thoughts are definitely worth more than a penny.”

Thyme rolled his eyes and closed the door to Julien’s room, taking one more look at his sleeping son before motioning for Kavin to follow him. “How have you been?”

“Same old, same old,” Kavin replied absently, looking around Thyme’s study. This penthouse was new or at the very least secreted from F4; Thyme had never brought them here before he left. “Is this your love nest with Gorya?”

“No,” Thyme replied, pouring them both a glass of whiskey. “I bought it before we moved back.” He offered one to Kavin.

“Oh,” Kavin said quietly, taking the glass. “You’re staying for good then.” Thyme nodded, eyes following Kavin as he wandered around the room, looking at the pictures of Julien on Thyme’s desk. “He’s adorable.”

“He likes you.”

“Kids at that age like everyone. He’s what? Two?”

“In a month.” Thyme confirmed, sipping his drink. “And he hates everyone. We’ve only been back a few weeks and that was his third nanny.”

“So, he’s got taste then.” Kavin smirked over the rim of his glass, tipping it towards Thyme.

“He gets it from his father.”

_Touché._

Kavin sat down on the leather couch and crossed one leg over the other, gaze darkening as he looked at Thyme. “So was I, then?” He leaned back, arms thrown over the back of the couch, “Your taste?”

“You knew exactly what you were, K.”

Kavin rolled his eyes and looked away. “You still chose Gorya.”

“I did.” Thyme approached him and set his glass down on the wooden coffee table, ending up standing directly in front of Kavin. There were a lot of emotions in that statement, loaded with the series of choices Thyme regretted with every passing day they spent in Paris. Not even the birth of his beloved son could hide the fact that he was in love with someone else. That his wife was in love with someone else.

Gorya made it known that she believed in the whole soulmates bullshit --- and that Ren was hers. But she loved Thyme, and chose him. At least that’s what the heir believed. It’s easier to believe someone else’s lie when you have your own to worry about.

“Do you regret it?”

Thyme sighed and lied down on the couch, planting his head in Kavin’s lap. He let his fingers play with the edge of Kavin’s shirt, fingertips skimming the pale skin of his abdomen. “I don’t.”

“Because of Julien?”

“Because of Julien.”

Kavin lifted a hand with a sigh, pausing in the air before pushing a curly lock of hair behind Thyme’s ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy cuddles.

“Papa?”

Thyme's eyes opened slowly, blinking against the warm light from the overhead chandelier. _When did I fall asleep?_ He sat up, noticing that Kavin’s head had fallen against the arm of the couch and he was snoring softy into the fabric. He smiled at his sleeping friend and turned towards his son, beckoning him closer with one hand.

“Why are you awake, Julien?” He asked gently, tugging the small boy into his lap.

Julien curled himself into a ball, a small hand clutching his father’s collar tightly. “Mommy.”

Thyme sighed.

“You know Mommy’s in Vienna, baby.”

“ _Oui_.”

“She’s not coming back.”

Thyme felt his son tremble and start crying against his chest, trying to muffle his sobs in his father’s shirt.

“I’m sorry,” Thyme muttered against his son’s head, standing up slowly as not to wake the sleeping Kavin.

“Daddy, no.” Julien’s other hand was wrapped around Kavin’s sleeve, tugging the other man to wakefulness.

Kavin was startled awake. “Thyme—what---” He opened his eyes to the father and son duo, the latter holding his shirt sleeve in a vice.

“Uncle Vin.” Julien said firmly.

Thyme chuckled, sitting back down on the couch and allowing his son to crawl over to the other man. “Told you he likes you.”

Julien lied down on the space in between his dad and Kavin, setting his head down on Kavin’s lap the same way Thyme had been doing earlier. Kavin gave Thyme a look and started running his fingers through Julien’s hair. “You’re just like your dad, you know.”

Julien’s eyes started closing as he snuggled into Kavin’s shirt.

 _Too adorable for his own good underneath all that bravado,_ Kavin thought, looking at the boy who looked so much like Thyme.

When Julien’s breathing had evened out, Kavin stood up gently as not to wake him. “Let’s put him to bed.” He had one had splayed across Julien’s back, rubbing slow circles.

Thyme felt his heart warm at the sight of Kavin holding his son. “Yes, of course.”

* * *

“You owe me a new shirt,” Kavin said, after they had put Julien down. “Your son is adorable but he’s a drooler.” He made a face at the wet patch from Julien’s saliva. “This shirt is new.”

“I’ll buy you the entire collection,” Thyme said easily, ruffling through his closet for a shirt. “Here.” He tossed Kavin a loose white shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

“I take it this is an invite to sleepover?” Kavin asked, stripping off his shirt easily and slipping on Thyme’s. He ignored the other man’s heated gaze across his naked torso.

“Hmm.”

Thyme pulled off his own shirt and changed into a pair of loose pajama bottoms.

“No shirt?” Kavin teased, plopping down on Thyme’s bed and pulling out his phone. There was a message from MJ. He felt the bed dip as Thyme crawled over him, a serious look on his face. “What the hell, Thyme. Your son is right next door!” He tried to shift away from the other man, dropping his phone on the floor.

Thyme rolled his eyes as he reached for the hem of Kavin’s shirt, roughly pulling on the exposed price tag until it came off. He smirked as he waved the piece of paper in front of Kavin’s rapidly reddening face. “And they call you Casanova.”

Kavin cleared his throat and reached for his phone on the floor. He chose to ignore Thyme as he settled on the bed next to him, scrolling through his own phone. “MJ texted,” he said finally. “He knows you’re back.”

Thyme nodded, typing out a quick message to their friend. “I told him to meet us for lunch tomorrow. Julien wants to meet Uncle J too.”

“Okay.” Kavin turned over to his side and looked at Thyme. “Why am I here, T?”

Thyme sighed and placed his phone on the nightstand. He faced Kavin and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead.

Kavin’s eyes closed as he sighed. “You’re always like this, Thyme. It’s not fair.”

“I know,” Thyme admitted, smiling sadly at Kavin and remembering how he left him without a single explanation, choosing to run off to Paris with Gorya and start over. He was surprised that Kavin even agreed to come home with him today; he half expected a punch to a face, to be honest. “I’m back now. For good.”

Kavin huffed. “I’m ignoring my better judgement tonight. Just this once.” He turned over and reached for the lamp switch, turning it off and plunging the room in darkness.

When Kavin felt Thyme’s arm wrap around his waist, pulling him flush against his chest, he didn’t resist.

_I never could say no to you, Thyme._

Kavin closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

“Papa! Wake up!”

Thyme grumbled under his breath, unwrapping his arm from Kavin’s torso and cracking an eye open at the expectant look on his son’s face. “What is it, Julien?” He spied a look at his phone and saw that is was the ass-crack of dawn--- 5 AM to be precise.

“Uncle J!” The child said happily, a small plush toy of The Little Prince in his hands.

“It’s too early, baby. We’re meeting Uncle J for lunch.”

Julien pouted. He looked terribly cute, and of course, Thyme couldn’t resist.

Thyme reached out a hand and tugged Julien into bed with him and Kavin, setting him down in between them. Kavin rolled over in his sleep with a soft mumble and curved his body around the small boy’s, nose ruffling the hair on the top of his head. Julien’s pout turned into a warm, sleepy smile and he tucked himself against Kavin’s chest contentedly.

Going back home to Thailand was a way for Thyme to give Julien some semblance of normalcy --- a family, with Thyme’s parents and friends. He had hoped for Kavin to be part of his son’s life maybe as an uncle or a guardian but now, seeing Julien tucked close against his bestfriend, Thyme felt the longing for a family of his own clamor against his chest. 

He tried hard not to think about how much he had done Kavin wrong, but rather thought of how he could make it up to him. Without sparing a moment for second thoughts, Thyme leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Kavin’s.

He let the other man go once, he wasn’t about to make the same mistake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soft for kid!fics. Seriously. Thyme and Kavin would just be the best parents ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrupted reunions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! *gasp*

Kavin awoke to the gentle ringing of the intercom, the sound cut off by Thyme picking up the receiver and speaking softly to the person on the other end. “Yes, thank you. Have the car ready for us in two hours.” He set the phone down with a click.

Kavin tightened his arms around Julien, the boy snuggling into his chest with a soft whine. “Wake up call?” he asked. Thyme nodded and walked over to his sleeping son, giving the boy a kiss on the top of his head.

“Yes, just in time for lunch with MJ.”

Julien mumbled in his sleep, turning over and kicking the covers off with his short legs. His forehead was scrunched up as he snuggled deeper into the warm dent where Thyme slept the night before.

"I hate kids but this one is adorable." Kavin commented lightly, reaching for Julien's forehead and trying to smooth out the semi-annoyed expression on his face. “How did he even get here?”

“By waking me up at an ungodly hour,” Thyme replied dryly, sitting back down on the bed and smiling softly at his son.

Kavin felt his heart skip a beat as he stared at his friend.

“Is there something on my face?” Thyme teased, voice low as he noticed Kavin’s stare. Kavin quickly looked away, willing his facial expression into a blank one.

“I’m taking a shower.” Kavin declared, getting out of bed and heading for the en suite bathroom.

“Let me join in!”

“Fuck off!” Kavin hollered, with a laugh, closing the door behind him.

* * *

“So this is the infamous Julien.”

Julien grinned widely at MJ, staring up at him with a look of adoration. He quickly ran up to him and clung this his leg. “Uncle J!”

MJ laughed, causing his bodyguards to flinch. He leaned down to pick up the small child and settle him at his hip. “I’m keeping him and grooming him to be my heir.”

Thyme rolled his eyes as he took a seat the table. “He’s already an heir. Go make your own.”

MJ set Julien down on a high chair between him and Thyme with smile. He looked around and saw the stoic faces of his security detail backs to the wall, covering every possible entrance and exit in the room. Satisfied, he sat down and turned to Thyme. “Where’s Kavin?”

“He was taking a call before you arrived,” Thyme pulled out his phone. “I’ll text him.”

“No need. I’m here. Sorry,” Kavin said in one breath, taking the empty seat beside Thyme. The other man placed a hand gently on his knee. “Are you okay?”

Kavin gave Thyme’s hand an awkward pat. “Yeah, just my dad. He has a problem with girlfriend number three.”

“Number three?”

Kavin nodded and made a face. “Number three of this year.”

“Shit, K.” Thyme muttered. “It’s only March.”

Kavin shrugged, unbothered. “It fits with his modus. A girl, a month.” He took a sip of the lukewarm tea by his plate and made a face. “Ugh, cold tea.”

A petite waitress suddenly appeared and apologized, taking the tea away. “My apologies, sir.” She quickly waived to another staff member who was hurrying in with a tray of drinks. She plucked up one cup with a dainty hand and set it down beside Kavin.

Kavin looked up at her and smiled charmingly. “Thank you, miss…?”

The girl blushed pink and stuttered, “Ga Eul.”

Kavin grinned, completely ignoring the glare Thyme was directing at the back of his head. “Are you Korean?”

The girl nodded politely. “Yes, my mother is Korean---” before she could continue, Thyme cleared his throat, obviously annoyed. She became embarrassed, throwing out a short apology and excusing herself.

“You seriously have a type,” MJ commented, sipping on his own cup of tea.

“And what type is that?”

“Cute, small, middle class girls. And don’t deny it,” MJ teased.

Kavin rolled his eyes. “I’m not. Besides, where’s the fun in dating within our social class? Everybody’s _boring_. I mean, look at Thyme—”

“And look where I ended up.” Thyme finished.

MJ laughed out loud, Julien looking up from his paper filled with colorful doodles to chime in, “Mommy is in Vienna with that _a-hoe_ Ren.”

“Julien!” Thyme said loudly, eyebrows raising at his son’s statement. “Who taught you that word?”

“You.” Julien replied with a grin. He went back to scribbling furiously on his paper.

“He got you there,” Kavin commented, sipping his – thankfully – hot drink. “That’s better.”

Thyme frowned before mumbling, “Well, he’s not wrong.”

“You and Ren are going to make up one day,” MJ said. “For all our sanities.”

“He needs to grovel first.” Thyme snapped acidly.

“He needs to come back to Bangkok before he can grovel,” Kavin countered, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly, MJ’s phone beeped loudly. Thyme and Kavin rolled their eyes at the subtle clicks of gun safety’s being turned off echoing in the room. MJ raised a hand and all his men relaxed.

“Speak of the devil…” he mumbled, quickly forwarding the message he received to both his friends.

Kavin’s eyes widened as he read the article. “This hasn’t been published, right?”

MJ shook his head. “Not yet.”

Thyme was silent, one hand gripping the phone so tightly that its case was starting to creak ominously.

Kavin sighed and took a deep breath before reaching for Thyme’s hand and gently prying the device from his fingers. “Deep breaths, T. Use your words,” he teased lightly, letting his other hand gently squeeze Thyme’s clenched fingers.

“Kavin, MJ, we’re heading for the airport.”

MJ nodded at his guards and they dispersed in seconds. “Let’s take my car, it has clearance to enter the private runway.”

The trio stood up, Thyme quickly picking up his son and leading them out of the room, lunch forgotten. Kavin watched as MJ and Thyme exited first, dropping another quick look at his own screen before shaking his head.

_The Music Prodigy Returns to Bangkok…With T Corp Magnate’s Ex-wife_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want this to be dramatic but... *cackles*


End file.
